


A hint of hope

by Kizuka_Nakahara



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Gen, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizuka_Nakahara/pseuds/Kizuka_Nakahara
Summary: Sequel to I can't hunt them anymoreWhile Gavin is trying to live as a fresh turned mutant, Hank is struggling between the sides of that damn conflict. Which one will he choose?





	A hint of hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This one is my little gift for ConnorAnderson, who hoped for the continuation, so here it is.

Gavin was tired. He just run away from his home, he abandoned that damn life and followed a stranger.

Jacob was busy looking around, probably it was more cautious than necessary. His bag was clanging quietly. The detective deduced that Jacob's kinky stuff must have contained some metal tools. It's not like he wanted to know what exactly.

The way was long and curved. Gavin was about to complain about it, but suddenly something appeared in front of them.

A ship in the terrible state stood in place. The name on the side said 'Jericho'. It looked as empty as the other places they passed by, but this time Gavin felt something in his gut.

And eventually, it turned out to be the truth. Jacob led him to the ship, which only from the outside seemed abandoned. Inside, Gavin spotted several places where someone hung out recently. And the graffitied walls, obviously.

They were quiet for some time. Jacob probably had nothing to say and Gavin couldn't find the right start of the discussion. They passed the machinery room, where the detective was sure someone had hidden.

Finally, they stopped in front of the sort of a sunroof. Well, it had the purpose of it at the moment. It could have been just a room before.

Someone was there, playing the piano and relaxing in sunlight. Jacob knocked on the metal wall, trying to get the attention of the pianist. The song ended sharply.

"Who's there?" A voice asked softly.

"It's me, Jacob. I found a new one. His name is Gavin and I've got a gut feeling that you know what happened to him."

Reed suddenly tensed and looked suspiciously at his new friend. What could Jacob mean?

The pianist got up and showed himself. He was a young man with milk chocolate shade of skin. His long coat slightly flapped, moved by wind. A warm smile appeared on his face.

"I see. Are you aware of the man who killed himself just because of those wings?" The pianist locked his sight on the detective.

"I do. Have seen the process and that what was left of his body." Gavin shuddered, not gaining any reason to lie.

The man seemed hurt, his smile disappeared. "It's terrible how we're all close to end with ourselves." He shook his head and exhaled. "There's actually a chance for you, your wings are temporary."

Gavin closed his eyes as the sunlight moved to his face. He knew there was something wrong with this guy.

"And how are you able to know? And who the hell you are?"

"My bad. Or Jacob's, he could easily introduce me to you. My name is The Giver, but we're among friends, so call me Markus." He shot a glance to the other man, gaining only a darted tongue in response. "I am able to know, because I am the one that gave you them, Gavin. That's one of the gifts I'm able to share."

Well, Jacob immediately jumped in front of Markus, probably sensing the chance of Gavin's attack. But here comes nothing. After a minute or two, the detective laughed. This time both of his interlocutors looked at him, bewildered.

"What? You didn't get the irony? I just left everything behind to find out it wasn't necessary. It's like you said you can sew back the clothes I tore in pieces. Do you want to know my answer?"

"Yes?" Markus definitely didn't sound sure.

"Piss off. I'm a damn cupid now."

While Markus couldn't say no to the new friend among the other mutants, poor Jacob couldn't process what the hell happened. It's just... the escapade with Gavin was fun, it recalled the funny memories of his childhood but yet the words Gavin said... They couldn't be the truth. Jacob knew it wasn't that easy to just change everything.

"And what if you're only doing that for getting them all arrested by the police?"

"If you promise to not to throw it to the water, I can give you my phone. There are no damn trackers in it." He handed the device in Jacob's direction.

"Let's give you a chance," Markus said when Jacob hid the phone. "He's just surprised. You're welcome here, Gavin. The others can also be cautious at first, but I'm sure you'll get used to it. In a few days, I can arrange you some flying lessons, if you like."

"Damn right I'd like to."

~

Hank sat down at his desk and wondered what was Connor doing at the time. The cases were obnoxiously annoying. No patterns, often also no witnesses. Lieutenant found out that several reports turned out to be in completely another way - the real abusers lied and pretended to be the victims.

He felt angry at himself for not thinking about keeping in touch with Connor. His anger was directed to Gavin as well, for disappearing without any trace or even simple message, or, as some Polish guy from Jimmy's would say "no baa, no bleat, no kiss my ass".

It's not like he was furious about all that paperwork he had to do. Shit happens, reports have to be written. He hated dealing with all those cases about old ladies who were blaming mutants for stealing their purses and fresh pies, or teenagers, making bullshit-phonecalls. Hank was just damn done with all of it and hoped for any change of the situation.

~

Gavin gasped loudly and looked at his teacher. His made-up name was Pigeon, but since Gavin couldn't resist laughing while using this name, the mutant agreed and told him his real name.

"That was crazy, Rupert. Never thought flying would be much fun."

"Do you remember the tips I told you?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's take a break."

Rupert nodded and sat on the rooftop, next to Gavin. Their wings were nearly the same size, just the colour was different.

The sky above Jericho was clear and calm, so their flying lessons went smoothly.

Gavin looked around, wanting to see something more interesting than the too large number of pigeons.

And there it was. Some dark-skinned middle-aged woman in long dress was talking to Jacob. Reed couldn't hear anything, but he had a gut feeling that the guy didn't like it.

Then he took something from his pocket and tried to give it to the woman. When she probably said 'no', Jacob tossed it at her and walked away. It was an envelope, but Gavin couldn't see what was inside of it. He asked Rupert about it.

"I think it's money, Gavin."

"Why would Jacob give that woman money? And who is she?"

"It's Amanda Stern. She hosted a foster home, where a bunch of us lived with a few normal kids. She is probably a mutant too, but I've never asked about it. I'm kinda afraid of her."

"So why is she here?"

"Someone set the foster home on fire. She had problems with rebuilding it, I don't know the details." Rupert exhaled and flapped his wings nervously. "And you asked about the money... They both got money, but if I can share my opinion, it looked like Jacob gave it back."

Gavin thought about it once again.

"And what makes you think so?"

"She's... She kinda wants us to listen to her. The Giver, Blizzard, Wildfire, even Jacob... They all were under her care. And she would do anything to make us obey."

Reed glanced once again at Amanda, as she slowly walked away with the envelope. She didn't look welcoming.

The detective chose to ask Jacob about it at the right moment.

~

Hank successfully pointed out the bullshit reports, so he could focus on the real problems. He also managed to find the patterns of possible culprits. Besides documented usage of superpowers, the cases were just rows of break-ins and maybe one act of vandalism.

It's not like there were no homicides with mutants included. It's just in the stack of reports Hank was working on at the time.

He also met a mutant-supportive group, protesting at the streets. None of them was mutant, but it still meant something.

They were hoping for mutants to go out and protest with them, which seemed naive but it didn't fail to impress Hank.

He knew how protests looked like back then, like twenty years ago. Hell, he even took part in something similar! He couldn't name what had that been about, though.

A hint of hope was still rushing through him. He peeked through every report, searching for anything about Blizzard but found nothing.

Connor stopped showing at his door to get rid of the damn snow after their encounter with Wildfire. It was understandable but yet, it hurt Hank to not know anything about that boy.

Yeah, a hint of hope was all he got then.

~

Gavin faced Jacob one day when they luckily were all alone in a room near the top of the ship.

"Hey, I was wondering what was that meeting with Amanda about."

He realised he found a secret as soon as he spotted Jacob's body's response. The man suddenly tensed and gulped.

"I asked for opinion few others. They think you didn't want to do a favour or some kind of mission for her. And your kid bro was just scared."

"He's not kid bro," Jacob murmured.

"What?" Gavin frowned with a questioning look.

"Con is actually older than me. He just behaves like that."

"Good to know, but that's not the answer to my question, you dumb moron."

"The answer isn't that sweet, Gav. That's why I don't want to tell."

"You'll gotta say it anyway, sooner or later."

Jacob moved to the table, holding his bag. "It's kind of a mission. I freaked out and..."

Gavin sat on the chair and waited.

"Well, let's be honest." Jacob opened the bag, turned it upside down and let the contents fell on the table loudly.

It wasn't kinky stuff. There were a couple of knives, a machete, a gun with a suppressor, some rope and even handcuffs. It wasn't an equipment for someone with a few dirty thoughts. More for someone who was about to commit homicide.

"So, the play was rougher than I expected, right? I've got a corpse just in flat above mine?"

"No, I didn't actually kill anyone nor play with any of your neighbours."

Gavin was about to ask what was this all about when he figured out that answer without help. It seemed so wrong.

"What," Gavin hesitated for a moment, "what did stop you?"

"I'm trained, I knew well what to do, but I couldn't. I was just looking at my own reflection in balcony door and I knew I couldn't do that. Gav, I was aware that you hated mutants and you were an absolute asshole, but you were someone who didn't do anything bad to them directly. Amanda has her own sense of justice and she is wrong. I'm not even saying that killing you would be stupid in a tactical way, I'm speaking about morality. You were doing your job and who am I to judge or punish you. When I look at you, I'm feeling how close I was to do that. How close I was to the road with no turning back."

Jacob was panting heavily. He sat down on the ground and even cried a bit.

Gavin was speechless. Yes, he already knew that Jacob could fight, but killing people just for a mission? Damn it, he would be hella dead.

He came closer to Jacob. "Rupert said that that... you know, is scary. I would blame you and all, but it kinda looks like you were under her bad influence. And you know what? You escaped! I saw you tossing that money at her, you managed to take me here."

Jacob didn't answer, so Gavin just sat down next to him and chose to be silent for some time, for his friend.

~

Connor was always naive but curious and smart boy. He just seemed innocent. He knew nearly all recent gossips and news he could get in Jericho.

And, luckily, the conclusion gave him a little chance to contact Hank without leaving the shelter.

Jacob brought there Hank's coworker, his name was Gavin. Markus gave him wings, so he was counted as a mutant, like other winged people.

Connor believed that Jacob's mean companion had Hank's phone number in his phone.

It wasn't that easy to gather it, though. When Blizzard finally managed to get close to Gavin's stuff, it turned out that the former detective didn't have a phone.

It didn't surprise him much that Jacob had Gavin's phone all the time. Yes, Connor's brother was clever and well-trained to deal with 'bad guys', yet he couldn't beat Connor at a few points. For example, pick-pocketing.

Connor sat down in the corridor. For unexplainable reasons, Gavin's password was 'thnksfrthmmrs'. He would say some sassy comment about that, but he didn't have much time. He quickly found the right number and put the phone back in its place.

Mission successful.

He moved to another place, somewhere higher, where he could certainly have phone reception.

His phone was making that annoying noise, while he was trying to call Hank. Finally, it clicked and Connor could hear a familiar voice.

"Anderson speaking."

"Hello, Hank." Connor was balancing on his feet, surrounded by Rupert's pigeons.

"Connor?"

"Yes, it's me. It's nice to hear your voice again."

"How did you get this number?"

Connor rolled his eyes. "Not telling."

"Of course, what answer would I expect from you? Nevermind, where the hell are you?"

"Safe." Connor waited for a moment and then he changed the topic. "There's a reason why I called you."

"You're not dying, right?"

"I'm okay, Hank. I just wanted you to know something and it's something just for you."

"Okay, right. I'm... I'm ready, spill the beans."

Connor waited a bit anyway. He took a deep breath.

"The Giver wants to talk with the government. Or with city hall at least. We're trying our best to be sure that the conversation can take place peacefully."

"And?"

"I don't have a clue if you would take part in it or take charge of anything in it, Hank, but I just want you to know that we don't want to be a threat. Some of us are bad, yes, but not all of us."

"So you just kinda want me to believe in you?"

"Yes, it can be said like that."

Hank hesitated for a while. "I'll remember that, kiddo.

~

The Giver always was known among the other mutants as a very patient and calm man. It wasn't exactly true, he could be desperate or reckless from time to time.

At the moment, he was struggling with quite a serious problem. The plans for an open conversation with the government still seemed fragile and unclear. Every idea was taken by others with a sceptical look.

This time, however, it was even worse.

"There's no damn way, we won't take that obvious spy with us to show how stupid we are!"

Wildfire had her doubts about everything every time, but in that situation, a few of other mutants were agreeing with her. It wasn't unreasonable, of course.

Markus took the floor once again. Luckily, both Gavin and Jacob were absent.

"What I'm trying to say is the main reason why am I thinking about that. Like you all know, Gavin was working for the police, so he knows the law at least better than us. He doesn't have to even say anything, we can use his help as propaganda. They don't know us when Gavin is already recognisable in television."

"I'm wondering how would you make him listen to you. He's just an idiot with a new toy. In a moment, he will go back to the previous state and show up at his workplace with a will to arrest us all."

In this point of the conversation, it wasn't a discussion. It was just a dialogue between Markus and North. No one besides them wanted to speak.

"And you think your attitude will help us to get that all sorted out?"

"Everything is better than the help of a conman. He'll doom us all."

Markus sat down and let the others take a break. Simon went to make them something to drink. Just a few remained in their places, scribbling something on the paper.

Wildfire was sitting still with an obnoxious look. The Giver felt incredibly tired.

When the mutants started to gather back in one place, also Jacob and Gavin showed up. Reed seemed upset with something.

"Hey, Markus, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yes, I've got a moment. Is there something wrong?"

Gavin looked away. "It's a thing with the wings. I think I'm losing feathers."

The Giver smiled shyly. "When you came here I told you about it. The wings are temporary, they're starting to degrade."

Gavin sat down, moving his wings lightly, probably didn't want to let more feathers fall. "I thought they would stay for a bit longer. I never realised that when you said it's just for some time. There's no chance to let them be here?"

North didn't say anything but listened carefully.

"Well, you would have to wait for them to degrade completely and then regrow from a new gift." Jacob joined the conversation, seeing the exhaustion of Markus.

"Shit. I like them."

"There's another option, but it's not that easy," Markus said, unsure.

"What do you mean?"

"It's a gift, with an option to be not accepted. You didn't accept it, so it's deleting itself."

Reed swore under his breath. "You mean there's a thing with accepting it and stuff?"

"Yes, but it's not an elongation, Gavin. If you accept this gift, it's gonna be part of you, forever. It's highly likely the wings would grow back even after complete cutoff."

"So it's not a toy, it's a responsibility," North interrupted.

Other mutants gathered in the place and sat down around the table. Even Amanda was there in the corner, listening.

"I liked it here, guys. It's not just about flying. I'm talking about you. If you ever guessed that I'm an unpopular asshole, then surprise, you were right. And I was an asshole to you too, but you tried to be good for me. I know I can like you without wings, but I want to stay with you, to be like you. It's... damn it, I'm blabbering."

"Although," Amanda interrupted, standing up, "the process can badly hurt, Gavin."

"And how do you know, huh?" Reed glanced at her with unexpected hostility.

"I am Markus' mother, and I was able to gift people long before he was born."

That wasn't expected at all. Among mutants was visible agitation.

"I don't care about your damn opinion, madam. You paid for my death and it's just a struck of luck it didn't happen."

Well, if before it wasn't loud in the room enough, it was at the moment. Amanda quickly left, with her dress torn a bit from pendant piece of metal.

Neither Markus nor anyone in the room could process what the hell happened. Gavin stood up once again.

"I just want to live among the people I would even call friends."

They started to clap and whistle, both mutants who believed in Gavin and those who were happy that he stood against Amanda and won.

The Giver got up and smiled. "Do you want to do it here or somewhere else?"

"Maybe up, it's getting stifling in here."

So they went there, followed by curious mutants, including even Connor.

Markus instructed Gavin what to do. The detective kneeled down in front of him and gave the leader his hands.

"My mother was right, it will hurt. Are you ready?"

"Like for nothin' before. Let's do this, now."

Gavin quickly regretted his own self-confidence. He could only guess if it was a similar pain to that one of growing wings. It hurt really badly.

The others could observe his lacking feathers growing back and the whole wings darkening. In the end, they were in the shade of his hair.

When it ended, he realised that his throat was sore. He must have been yelling all the time.

"Gavin, you are officially one of us. How do you feel?"

"As if a train run over me." He nearly fell on his face while trying to get up.

~

"Good morning, are you Lieutenant Anderson by chance?"

Hank raised his head and looked at the man. For a moment he was sure it was just Connor, but it wasn't. How could someone look so similar? Hank thought it might have been Connor's older brother or another relative.

"And what if I am?"

"I am Jacob Stern and I'm representing the mutants. We wanted police to know what's going on before revealing our will to talk with the government."

"It's kinda stupid to show up and tell that you are a mutant, you know."

"I'm aware of that. I'm just representing, I'm not a mutant myself." Jacob sat on the desk. "Is everything clear?"

"I guess." Hank got up. "Let's go."

"Excuse me?"

"You wanted police to know about it, so I should go with you, kid. Come on."

~

"We are really lucky that Jacob arranged us a meeting with the mayor of the city without alarm all the media."

"Yes, and whole Jericho really appreciate the doings of your brother, Connor."

They were walking down the road while talking on the phone with Gavin.

"Still, there's no word that no media will show up."

"We should be grateful anyway." Markus cut off the topic.

Finally, they arrived in one of the restaurants in the centrum. They could already see Jacob, standing in front of it, waiting for them.

Gavin ended the call and landed on the ground next to him, gathering the attention of people around. He hid his face behind the wing and stood still.

Markus and Connor came to them and they all went to the restaurant. There was a prepared dining room, where the mayor and Hank waited patiently.

Jacob entered first and smiled. "I have a pleasure to introduce Markus, the leader of the local group of mutants. He's known by the name The Giver."

The mayor and Hank also introduced themselves, exchanged handshakes.

"I want also to introduce Detective Gavin Reed and my older brother, Connor, known better as Blizzard."

They all sat down, barely noticing two guards of the mayor. The main conversation was between mayor and Markus, of course, but a few times the others joined them.

The meeting didn't last long, the mayor was happy to know that the mutants wanted to cooperate but he wasn't able to tell what would be the verdict of the city about it. He then left, having an incredibly busy schedule.

It's not like they stopped talking after that. They just changed the topics entirely.

"Wouldn't expect you to grow wings, Gav." Hank couldn't not mention that.

"Not my idea."

"So who's?" They looked at Markus.

"To be honest, North's. She wanted me to give people wings. Neither I nor she expected anyone to commit suicide just because of that." The Giver genuinely shrugged and looked at still puzzled Hank. "Wildfire."

"Oh, I would want to talk to that lady for a moment."

"Well, we can arrange that."

Hank shifted his head and looked at Connor. "Is everything okay, boy?"

"Yes, Hank. And thank you once again for the gloves."

Markus silently ate, not wanting to interrupt.

"Am I unaware of something?" Jacob was shifting his sight from Connor to Hank and to Connor again. He looked nervous.

"It's okay, Jacob. Hank helped me when I was... getting money for stuff." Connor obviously didn't want to mention the details.

"Oh, that's good, that's good. I'm sorry, I'm just worried about my brother's wellbeing." Jacob shook his head slightly.

Gavin laughed, looking at poor guy trying to keep calm.

They sat together for some time, hoping for the best for the mutants and enjoying their little dinner.

On the mayor's bill, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm so happy you're here!
> 
> If you see any mistakes, you can always tell me.


End file.
